The Shakings of Reality
by mikai-saotome
Summary: I changed the title, this story was once called Anything Goes: The Mother of All Cross Overs. Sorry for taking so long but the outline is 36 chapters and counting... this is gonna be a long haul. UPDATED TO CHAPTER 5
1. Prologue: Genesis

Title: The Shakings of Reality  
  
Author: Neko-Yasha formally Hikarichan  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: er.. Really testing the limitations of fanfiction.net. Disturbing, twisted, and probably a peice of crap you really wouldnt read normally.  
  
Pairings: Very off the wall, So many friggen love triangles and OC pairings it aint even funny pal.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own two things, Jack and shit, and Jack left town.  
  
Inspiration: ... dude you dont even wanna know...   
  
Category: Science Fiction, Fantasy, Romance, Angst, Action, Comedy-- In one word, deffinatly Jerry Springer Material.  
  
Cross-over of: Oh God where do I start? Yu Yu Hakusho, Gundam Wing, Digimon, Ranma 1/2, Poke'mon, Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon, Fushigi Yuugi, and many more.  
  
___________  
  
Ch0. Prologue: Genesis  
  
The sun was unkind on days like this. The only mercy from heat, a soft breeze blowing the smell of blood past a warriors nose. She couldnt get away easilly, her ankles shackled to the stage in a town square. Sickened by fatigue, she coughed out blood when arrows were thrown uppon the podium, trying with all her might to fight away the urge to fall in this heat of battle. Her throat as dry as the earth around them all, crowd cheering in the back of her mind as she began to grow woozy and cold. "Fire now.." her executioner- the commander of her enemy, an army of lost souls. Fox ears and tail twitched as her hair whipped about drenched in her own blood, mingled with the enemies. Dodging as best to her ability, but she could take no more as posion arrows peirced into her flesh from behind... the very center of her spine, all the way through to the heart.   
  
"Out of my way! Get out of my way!" A youkai pushing his way through the crowd, a sore thumb of white hair in a crowd of humans, stained with blood of war. "Move!" Growling at humans before him who cowered at his voice he came through... just in time to see poisoned arrows to hit her... Time seemed to freeze, her eyes darkened and she fell to her knees, blood spilling from her mouth. "SHIT!" Nothing stopped him now, he ran to her and grabbed her shoulders, kneeling infront of her, shaking her to stay alive. "Dont you dare die... DONT YOU DARE!" Eyes welling as he looked into her eyes, a once endless sea of green now dull with comming death. "No..." A mere whisper of his desperate plea as her lips began to part with a smile... the last amount of energy she could muster as her limbs began to numb and grow cold... she touched his warm cheek, tears spittering down her hands like salty rain. She could only mouth words, her breath gone... like he could read her thoughs, she mouthed but he could hear it... I love you, Kurama...   
  
The hand dropped, and his heart with it. Her eyes closing into eternal sleep. Suddenly a storm of emotion rose past his eyes and he pulled her form to him... "DAMN IT!" He cryed out. But little time had he to mourn for words echoed in his fox-like ears. "Take care of it..." the voice of the executioner again... Enlightened by rage Kurama rose and turned to look at him... "You'll die for this..." His eyes were no longer gold but reddened by tears. And they starred unforgivingly at a once thought kind king. Overcome by this need to see her again... he kneeled down and picked the arrow that peirced her back..."You'll pay..." Then he placed the tip at his heart. "All of you..." like he were to leave a curse in death, an imprint of their existance, he thrust the arrow through, flinching slightly and wincing in pain. The poison worked quick, and the sting from the arrows slice faded quickly. "So... this is how you felt..." A weak smile as he looked at her limp form, before falling beside her, and his last breath breathed on. On his chest, carved in an invisible blade, a mark like a rose, one to match on her chest.  
  
As if on cue, Light burst from the fox demons... Tama... These lights were... Tama... The crowd watched in awe, as they flew away faster than bolts of lightning into the sky. Atop a roof top far from the scene, a pair of golden eyes watched as well as gold hair whipping in the wind. A low voice, rumbling out a concerned sigh and he said very simple words," ... oh boy... this isnt good..." white feathered wings spread from this man's back and he dissapeared to check a current situation in another rip of time. Crossing through worlds as some would put it. And he stepped lightly to perch atop a boulder, looking down at the dead form of another man. His hair the strange color of purple, ragged and recently cut. Crimson liquid stained his beautiful chinese tunic and the figure sighed when a Tama also burst from this man and split apart as well, shooting off into the sky," ... you too Nuriko..." another sigh from the golden angel," So be it... " and a light smirk appeared," you'll all meet again." 


	2. Khrazah: The Fire Fox?

Title: The Shakings of Reality  
  
Author: Neko-Yasha formally Hikarichan  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: er.. Really testing the limitations of fanfiction.net. Disturbing, twisted, and probably a peice of crap you really wouldnt read normally.  
  
Pairings: Very off the wall, So many friggen love triangles and OC pairings it aint even funny pal.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own two things, Jack and shit, and Jack left town.  
  
Inspiration: ... dude you dont even wanna know...   
  
Category: Science Fiction, Fantasy, Romance, Angst, Action, Comedy-- In one word, deffinatly Jerry Springer Material.  
  
Cross-over of: Oh God where do I start? Yu Yu Hakusho, Gundam Wing, Digimon, Ranma 1/2, Poke'mon, Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon, Fushigi Yuugi, and many more.  
  
___________  
  
Ch1. Khrazah: The fire fox?   
  
"Lord, grant us our wish... we pray you, in holy document... "  
  
".... Very well... The Lord says you two will become immortal beings on earth..."  
  
"I must say I am somewhat dissopointed in you, Death and Life. I suppose love strikes those who are opposite... You have permission to live your existence on earth with your powers, however... do not let your duties take you to far or you will be stopped..."  
  
"Thank you... Gabriel and Poerth."   
  
"Go now.." ordered Gabriel.   
  
"The next order of business... Khrazah, step forward." A female youkai walked from behind a few other men, folding her wings as a sign of respect, when she kneeled before her king. Khrazah, a fox demon. She was short and her bown hair was long to her tail that swished about with impatience. Her ears twitched as she glanced to her king, awaiting his orders. Little did she know her life as she knew it was going to change, "You are of the strongest of our kind, the only one who can rid us of this... Youko Kurama... he's been a neusence. Stealing from the temples and all... " She nodded and stood," I understand..."  
  
"Good... your armor has been prepared, leave now." She bowed and took her leave, turning on a heel and stepping through palace doors into doormatories. She was given red armor. Then she let the palace doors open to the outside and spread her wings, taking off in flight. Feathers allowed her to speed in the wind as the smell of yohko blood suddenly whipped past her animal nose. She stopped abruptly over a forest and sook out with eyes sharp as a hawks. Slowly, Khrazah decended to the forest floor in a clearing avoiding the trees. She looked about her surroundings and subtly pulled a silver double edged sword from its sheath in her armor.  
  
The sword was beautiful indeed, carvings of fire dragons in the pure metal, and the hilt like a raven claw holding a red orb. She took one practice swing to make sure her grip was firm, then stepped into the darkness of shade. Wandering into the sunlight, the smell of youkai blood grew stronger and she could track him ever so easilly now.  
  
His ears twitched as he tried to escaped the metal traps peirced through his skin. Someone was coming... A little alarmed now, the fox-youkai moved quickly in attempt to remove the poachers trap from his leg. Blood stained and in pain his struggles only semmed to make the trap dig deeper and poison him more. Suddenly he lifted his head to a person who had stepped through the brush, her sword directly aligned with the middle of his eyes. Another fox, but this was a youkai. She looked puzzled at him, then smirked in a devious way," well, well, well... I never thought it would be so easy to track you down... what luck that you get trapped on a day someone sent to kill you..." Her voice wasnt that of a killer and neither her eyes... but looks can be decieving.  
  
She paused though when lifting her sword and looked at the pathetic sight before her... would she damage her dignity and therefor swing? ... or would she help a tired boy near death. He was cut and bruised everywhere, blood visible on his chest and arms, and especially his legs. The more she looked at him the more she felt the need to lower her blade. Then a voice woke her from thought," if your going to kill me then do it already, I am more than prepared to die." Had her ears heard right? In all of Makai, no youkai, yohko, oni, nothing spoke those words. Those were the words of a true heart filled with honor. But she had orders... She lifted the sword higher, her choice made and she swung the blade with all her strength.  
  
Kurama braced himself, closed his eyes and awaited death's cold hand... then heard a clang, and a break in metal. He lifted his eyelids to look at her... she'd cut right through the chains that held him in place. Then smiled weakly, sheathing her sword. "I believe my king wrong, and I dont kill the honorable." She kneeled next to him and started removing the traps, taking off part of her armor and setting it as a pillow beneath his head. Kurama wasnt sure what he was seeing... had he died and this was a dream? Or was this some cruel joke of a freind? Bah! nonsense, he had no friends in Makai... but he didnt feel dead. Looking at her as she began to smash herbs into a bowl and mix it with water from a cantine he asked," ... why?" She blinked... shook her head with a light smile and slipped her hand under his head to tip it towards the bowl.  
  
He accepted it, not caring if it were poison or medicine... he drank this unknown liquid, a sour-sweet substance and his expression winced a bit. But he drank all of it nonetheless. Then she layed his head down again and placed the bowl aside moving to each wound. She had pulled a pouch from her belt and began placing a powder over each wound, then wrapping it up tighly so it may heal proporly... and slowly Kurama's counciousness fadded into a comfortabe sleep. Who was this girl that saved him? That put down her sword and disobeyed the orders of her king?  
  
"Khrazah... You tell me you didnt kill him?" Khrazah shook her head before the court. Her wings still folded out of respect, and she waited for punishment or mercy from her king. "I believed you wrong majesty... and it is against my code to kill an honorable being."   
  
"You find that theif honorable!?"  
  
"Yes...when one is near death and asks to die, rather than beg for life in fear, that is honor. I couldnt bring myself to kill someone that noble.." The king narrowed his eyes at Khrazah... she was suggesting he was wrong and he sighed suddenly. "Very well...You've gone soft Khrazah" For a split second Khrazah thought her king would show mercy... but that was only until he lifted his hand and chains suddenly wrapped her wings and shackled them tightly, she couldnt fly. Khrazah turned to look at trapped feathers, a expression of fear on her face when she turned back to her king. "You disobeyed your king...you are a trader.." A mark of a dot appeared on her cheek. "And you are banished," another mark, one of a bar above a scrape. Then strong guards grabbed her arms. She struggled free against them," Your majesty! I am loyal to you all my life and steer in no wrong path and this is how you repay me!?" The king stood and walked past the throne, to leave through a back room. "Your majesty!" She growled a yell after him before a guard struck her over the head," That's enough from you trader!" And Khrazah fell, into black unconciousness. "D...Damn it..."  
  
She awoke, to the gentle hoot of a night owl, and slowly began to rise, rubbing her head. "Ugh...where did those imbasils drop me to?" She lifted her eyes to take in her surroundings... lifting one hand to rub the cut on her head. "Itai..." grumbling at a light sting she heard a rustle in the leaves.. "Who's there?" Immediately Khrazah got to her feet. She reached for her sword or arrows.. but neither were upon her back or belt. "...shit..." she cursed out. They took the liberty of disarming her-- how convienient. Another rustle, this time from the trees," Again I say whos there? Show yourself.." She commanded who ever was in the trees... the smell was familiar. Then steps from behind her, she whiped around and saw a figure come from the shaddows. "You... Kurama?"  
  
He nodded. He looked much better compared to when she had first found him. Cleaned clothes and body, his wounds had healed up. He raised a brow at her bloody shoulder and small drops of the substance still hanging from her ear. "Why do you bleed?" He asked, seeming of little concern. She lifted her hand to touch her ear and felt a dampness there," ... I hadnt noticed I was... " He walked to her and placed his fingertips to her chin, turning it to get a look at the back of her head. "You have yourself a nasty cut there..."  
  
She growled," Who said you could touch me!?" And she lifted her hand to slap him but he caught it within his grasp almost insantly. "I'll forgive your rude behavior... come with me, we'll bandage your wound." Then he let her free of his hold and turned, beggining to walk the shadows, almost like he could care less if she followed. However she did, still a little suspicious of his sudden generosity.  
  
They came to a small clearing, where poorly made tents were pitched and small camp fires graced the ground, roasting atop them were large sums of meat. Khrazah's nose twitched at the smells, a terrible stench only bachelors of the male species could leave behind. Others like him came from the tents, but they not nearly as beautiful... their hair was matted and clothes dirty, their stench all Khrazah could bare to focus on. One who seemed to be the leader stepped forward," What have you brought now Kurama? A stray youkai for our dinner?" Kurama shook his head," No, this one I intend to stay with us."  
  
"Stay?"  
  
"Yes, Yomi, I have seen her fight, she is quite strong, she can earn her keep." Yomi gave a puzzling look before he stepped closer to her. He circled her, leaning close to the neck in order to give a wiff. Then his nose crinkled, as if repelled by the scent. "No." He said abruptly.  
  
"No?"  
  
"No-"  
  
"But Yomi-"  
  
"I said No Kurama... unless your freind here can beat three of our best?"   
  
He looked at her like he were supirior, and she starred back in disgust, before smirking slightly. "If you wish me to show my skills, then it is your mens funeral if they fight me." Yomi laughed at that," bold words for a woman among strange men...Then come, defeat our best." Khrazah smirked, a small laugh of confidence from her throat and she stepped forward awaiting the first attacker," ... as you wish, foolish leader."  
  
The first attacked, and Khrazah barely moved, just stepped aside, then slashed straight in the jugular, causing him to fall back and die instantly from the clean cut. Then she looked the two left, their eyes intimidated and showing slight fear. She smiled at that... and awaited their attack. Not moments later did Khrazah not only defeat, but kill and pass her test... however, Yomi wasnt as reliable as he said... for the next night, the clan packed up and left Kurama and Khrazah, with out a trace... they abandoned them in the night.  
  
Days passed, maybe months or years, but it hadnt mattered to her. Time could have stopped for all she cared, for she was happy in the little den with the youkai theif. For once in her life, Khrazah had become content. Her wings may have become chained, and she may have never seen home again...but it didnt matter now, none of it mattered. Or so she thought.   
  
Arrows flew across a field of blood that day when she stepped out of the forest and starred at her kin, being slottered.  
  
"Your going back to help them!? After they banished you!?"  
  
"Correction, I'm going back after the king banished me."  
  
He grabbed her shoulders, starred into her eyes," You cant, you'll be killed-"  
  
"Don't..."   
  
Confusuion began to show in his eyes," what?"  
  
"Don't give me that... If I die then I die... but Kurama, you must understand, these are my people, my friends and family, I cant just sit back and watch them die."  
  
"Your friends and family are the ones that turned their back on you!? Then I wonder who you consider an enemy."  
  
Without further argument she blew off his comments and slapped his hands away, running off into battle. Kurama sighed," ... I'm going to regret this..." Then he too, took up a sword, and ran to fight by her side.  
  
Little did they know the disaster that would fall upon them. Sweat poured down her brow now and she looked towards the king who had separated her from her love and captured her... His dark skin and black hair, she remembered and cursed his image as she was dragged away to town square. ".., Damned King... I'LL KILL YOU!" She struggled against the guards but a strike over her head and she was unconcious... Why? Why did it have to happen this way? 


	3. Khrazah: Cry Little Sister

A/N: HEY! Fianlly we come with the second chapter, yippie! Sorry this is taking forever to write. I outlined the whole thing and ended up with 36 chapters, AND COUNTING! X.x anyways, lets hope I get through this monster. There's alot of people messaging Khrazah on Yahoo messenger. Yes she is a friend of mine, no she is not the author. Yukimara_kaze_no_shinimegami is, me. I saw a girl recently who claimed to be Khrazah's daughter... let this be known, I dont appriciate someone using my characters with out permission or a disclaimer atleast. If you want to be a character from my story in Yahoo chat, then talk to me first for the love of God. This has happened before with my Ranma 1/2 story, someone decided to make a character that was the 'minion' of Yukitto and has been attacking my Mikai_Saotome sn for quite some time. It's irritating, dis-respectful to my bestfriend and my real friends, and dis-respectful to me. You like the story enough to make a character speak to me first please... if you dont I will track you down and you'll have to endure me bitching for a while... trust me, iggy wont work I have more sns. Lots more... now, enjoy the show ^ ^   
  
Title: The Shakings of Reality  
  
Author: Neko-Yasha formally Hikarichan  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: er.. Really testing the limitations of fanfiction.net. Disturbing, twisted, and probably a peice of crap you really wouldnt read normally.  
  
Pairings: Very off the wall, So many friggen love triangles and OC pairings it aint even funny pal.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own two things, Jack and shit, and Jack left town.  
  
Inspiration: ... dude you dont even wanna know...   
  
Category: Science Fiction, Fantasy, Romance, Angst, Action, Comedy-- In one word, deffinatly Jerry Springer Material.  
  
Cross-over of: Oh God where do I start? Yu Yu Hakusho, Gundam Wing, Digimon, Ranma 1/2, Poke'mon, Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon, Fushigi Yuugi, and many more ___________  
  
Ch2. Khrazah: Cry Little Sister  
  
"That night, Khrazah and Kurama, died in town square."   
  
"Oh brother..."  
  
"What, you don't believe me?"   
  
"Oh please Myoga-gigi, do you expect anyone to believe a story like that?" Young Khrazah said in mocking to the flea youkai. "Love like that doesnt exist in a world of blood, PSH, naming me off a fairy tale character. Rediculous."  
  
"Your quite under-believer you know." The little one of 12 summers smiled and twiched her ears a bit, when she looked over to see her older brother stirr of his diner, standing and brushing back long white hair. "... and just where are you off to Sesshoumaru?" A black haired woman asked as she picked up the bowls empty of stew. "None of your business woman." Sesshoumaru said rather rudely and threw his empty bowl to her. "Mind your manners to your mother, boy." His father growled, a strong looking youkai in the form of a human man, who was usually silent... however would not tolerate such behavior to his wife.  
  
"FEH, she is not my mother." and he turned on a heel, walking out of the hut in a rather sour mood. Khrazah's ears twiched again," ... Myoga-gigi, why is Sesshoumaru upset?" He shook his head, then stood and leaped to the black haired woman who had a smaller child with white hair tugging on her kimono. Khrazah sighed a bit... her family was so strange from others. Her younger brother had ears like a dog and mother reaked of a human. Her father didnt pay much attention to her and she was practically raised by Sesshoumaru... Why was he so sour towards their mother though?   
  
Khrazah stood, took her bowl to mother, then went out into the night, following the scent of smoke that lingered among Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Brother... what ails you so?"  
  
Sesshoumaru growled as he heard her coming from behind him when he was stepping to the lake. "Khrazah go back to the den."  
  
"Not until you tell me what your so pissed off about."  
  
"Leave me be child or ill-"  
  
"Or you'll what?" He turned around to find her face to face at the same height as him, then the young youkai fell back, startled into a pond. Khrazah sat back on her feet as she became comfortable atop the rock. She smirked," heh, leaving your guard down like that, is that any way for a worrior like yourself to operate Sesshoumaru?" He growled and reached up his claws, grabbing brown locks of hair, and yanking her into the pond with him, "I'll show you guard down, c'mere!"  
  
"GACK!" Khrazah splashed in protest, fighting with Sesshoumaru in the water the rest of the night.   
  
Khrazah layed sleeping in her older brother's arms and he awake thinking of when the squirt first showed up. Everything had been just dandy... It was Sesshoumaru and his father... that was it. His mother having died long ago. Then came little Khrazah... "Hmn... kill or raise indeed." The youkai huffed heatedly in his breath. Raising a pup because his father and her mother were to lazy too, what a joke... yet still... for some reason he stayed around. Sesshoumaru sometimes wondered if he really did care about the pup. He looked down at her sleeping form and brushed back brown locks, smiling softly... a smile barely there... but a great accomplishment for someone like him.   
  
The next morning, Khrazah awoke and yawned, shaking her hair, then lifted up to stare at her sleeping brother... he looked so peacefull, it was a shame she was a about to shatter his dreams... The pup grinned some and lifted her fingers, plugging his nose, and covering her hand over his mouth. A few seconds passed and there was no movement from either of them. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru woak, and blasted air from his nose, tossing her off him and taking deep breaths. "What the nine hells did you do that for baka!?" She grinned," wakie wakie brother dear! Poppa said today we're supposed to bathe."   
  
Sesshoumaru sighed," Kami da... another skill I am to teach you."  
  
She tilted her head," I suppose, I've never bathed before.."   
  
He snorted," and it shows.." The inu youkai stood, grazing past the little whelp on the ground and moving towards the ashes of fire that... human left cold. Picking up a random stick he poked the embers, in hopes of creating a spark. "I'm going to find food... Wake Inu-yasha and go to the lake I will be there shortly to show you too to bathe... since Father and that wench of his wont." Khrazah tilted her head at this. She stood and obeyed the command of her elder brother, knowing he was much wiser than her. He watched as she ran off towards the sleeping hanyou to wake him much more gently than he would have... a swift kick and that boy would be up and about in a matter of seconds. But Khrazah gently nudged his shoulder until his sleepy eyes opened and blinked... he sat up, streching small arms and yawning a little with the twich of the ears... and suddenly, Sesshoumaru's heart softened... He had to admit, the pup was a bit on the lovable side... and truthfully, the hanyou wasnt as bad as that disgusting wench. Then he shook his head, and turned to the forest... Feh, some tough love and that pathetic hanyou may just become strong enough to live in this world of blood. He even wondered though... would Inu-Yasha become great someday like his father? ... probably not... Sesshoumaru smiled, twiching his nose some, and following the scent of rabbit and deer.   
  
At the lake, Khrazah splashed in the water by her mother's side, and swam around the various fishes. Then pulled herself out to perch on a near-by rock, where the black haired woman had been combing her fingers through her hair. Khrazah's ears perked as she heard the distant sounds of splashing and rough housing. "Momma, how come we dont take bathes with father and brothers?" The woman froze a second, with a look of confusion and subtle panic. "Uhm...." She began, trying to explain the difference of sex to the pup. "Well..." She was of 12 summers and beginning to develope the figure of a woman... it was probably about time to explain to her," you see Khrazah dear-"   
  
More splashing. Khrazah's tail wagged with glee," they sound like their having fun, im gonna go see what their doing!" Before her mother could stop her, she took off. "No wait Khrazah! Get back here!" But the youth didnt listen and ran along the bank towards the other side of the trees that devided their bathing areas. "BONZAI!" A call of surprise as she came splashing down into the water.   
  
"What in the!?" Sesshoumaru jumped out of the furry cannon balls path and starred a moment as bubbles surfaced. Then a pair of brown white tipped ears... then a face that was most deffinatly his little sister... "Hello!" She chimed hapilly as Sesshoumaru covered a curious spot between his legs with his hands, then ran to take cover behind their father. Peeking his head around a muscular arm he was cherry red in the cheeks and spoke," BAKA! Go back to the female side!"  
  
Khrazah tilted her head," Female?" Never did she hear such a word. Inu Yasha swam to her and splashed playfully," hey!" Khrazah laughed and splashed him back, both pups beginning to giggle. Their father let out a heavy sigh, rinsed his hair and stood from the bath in all his glory... Khrazah tilting her head." ... Poppa?"  
  
"Hmn?" his grunt sounding a tad annoyed when he moved to pick up his robes from the rocks.   
  
"Whats that thing?" She pointed to something between his legs, one of which she certainly didnt have. He growled some and kept dressing. Then his third child asked," yeah, and what're those?" InuYasha raising a clawed hand and prodding a round squishy thing that hung out from Khrazah's chest. She yelped a bit and fell under the water," Baka! Those are my brea- ... hey how come you dont have any?"  
  
InuYasha tilted his head,"I dont know..." Both pups looked to their father for much needed answers. He sighed, then growled in slight annoyance," Sesshoumaru, I leave you to explain."   
  
"What!? Why me!?" But before he could get a decent answer, the strong inu youkai slipped away, leaving a very red very confused Sesshoumaru. He blinked at his two younger siblings and sighed," ... well... lets start with what those parts are called..."   
  
Sesshoumaru sat with InuYasha and Khrazah watching as the two of them danced and played in the moonlight near the camp fire. Thinking... someday they would grow up... and discover the world in all its bloodshed. Khrazah may believe already that she lived in a world of killing... but the pup was far from seeing what he had seen. Sesshoumaru himself was only of 16 summers.... although the days that it were just he and his father were some of the bloodiest. Those damn cat youkai always stealing through their game and threatening their compound. The whole western lands belong to his father and no one else... They had battles, the dogs and wolves against the cats.  
  
Summers passed... winters... 3 to be exact. Young Khrazah grew and developed into a nearly perfect youkai. Now the day of her 15th birth, Sesshoumaru stood before her, a look of praise upon his face. He stepped to her and placed a palm to her head," You've grown little sister... Come, we'll hunt now." But she shook her head. "Hmn?" He asked a bit surprised.  
  
"Father has asked our presence, we must go now."  
  
"Ah... since when have you listened to fathers command?"  
  
"Since now... he was very serious Brother. Are you not curious?"   
  
He nodded, looking towards the path to their father's hut," ... Indeed I am..." She nodded to him and walked past his shoulder down the dirt trail. "Khrazah..."  
  
"Hmn?" She glanced over her shoulder to her brother with a smile... and He couldnt help... but crack a serene smile back. "I have a feeling about what father wants to speak to us about... whatever it is... We'll get through it." She shot him a curious stare and a raised eyebrow, but he dismissed the look of question and they continued together to the hut. As they walked and stepped past the fur that covered the door for warmth, their hanyou brother bounced up and hung on Khrazah's arm.  
  
"Big sis, what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru growled at the whelp in annoyance. "Leave hanyou, before my claws find you."  
  
InuYasha gulped a bit, then scrunched up his nose and stuck his tongue out at the taller youkai," I asked sister, not you." Sesshoumaru growled again and lifted his claws," why you-"  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha had ducked under Khrazah's robes when Sesshoumaru lifted his claws, but he was interrupted by the voice of that vile human. "Lay a claw on my son and I'll see to it you cant use them ever agian."   
  
"Bite your tongue you filthy hu--"  
  
"Brother, that is my mother your speaking to." Khrazah interrupted. The Inu-Youkai snarled, betrayed by his own little sister. He was so sick of that defense of hers... 'she's my mother' ... the hell she was! No HUMAN could give birth so such a perfect warrior and it was time he voiced this,"She's not your mother! She's just a measly human! Your mother abandoned you here with my father and I years ago!"   
  
Silence... Khrazah starred at her brother her eyes darkened with coming tears..." ... She's not my..." Her ears lowered the green orbs of her eyes watered. She turned, looked at the woman she always thought to be mother. "... Is this true?" The woman took a deep breath... A swallow... and solmnly nodded. Khrazah felt like a blunted knife had been stabbed slowly through her beating heart, and twisted, then pulled back to rip her insides. "... why didnt you tell me?" She lowered her head with the words, anable to look this woman she didnt even know in the eye.   
  
"You we're to young... I loved you so much Khrazah as if you were my own daughter-"  
  
"Touching really... Your a liar human... I couldnt stand your lie any longer."   
  
Then Khrazah growled a response as beads of salty water fell," And you are a black wicked heart Sesshoumaru! To shatter the dreams of a child!" Anger filled at her brothers words, and the youkai turned a quick turn raised her claws and struck him across the right cheek, leaving two slashes under his eye. Then again, two slashes under the left. "Remember that Sesshoumaru, as a signature of the sadness you have caused me now! ... and You... the one that lied to me all my life..." Her attention turned to the human woman who was suddenly consumed in fear. "... I trusted you as a child trusts her mother... Be ashamed, human..." With her kimonos sleeve, she wiped away the tears as they kept coming and dismissed the look of confused hurt on Sesshoumaru's face as she stepped through the fur covered door. 


	4. Khrazah: Arigatou Anisan

Yeah... well uh... heh another chapter ^ ^ it sucks but oh well enjoy.  
  
Title: The Shakings of Reality  
  
Author: Neko-Yasha formally Hikarichan  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: er.. Really testing the limitations of fanfiction.net. Disturbing, twisted, and probably a peice of crap you really wouldnt read normally.  
  
Pairings: Very off the wall, So many friggen love triangles and OC pairings it aint even funny pal.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own two things, Jack and shit, and Jack left town.  
  
Inspiration: ... dude you dont even wanna know...   
  
Category: Science Fiction, Fantasy, Romance, Angst, Action, Comedy-- In one word, deffinatly Jerry Springer Material.  
  
Cross-over of: Oh God where do I start? Yu Yu Hakusho, Gundam Wing, Digimon, Ranma 1/2, Poke'mon, Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon, Fushigi Yuugi, and many more ___________  
  
Ch3. Khrazah: Arigatou, Ani-san.  
  
"You can't be serious?"  
  
"Oh but I am..."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No butts... get out of my sight, both of you." The last words of their father as they sighed and bowed their heads. "Yessir..." Above all, Sesshoumaru dare not trespass his father. A youkai who was far stronger than he... Mate? Why? He shook his head with questions as he and Khrazah walked away to the darkened canopy of trees. He stopped and watched as she kept walking ahead," ... how long are you going to hate me Khrazah?" She stopped... twiched her ear a bit and said in an almost cruel voice," I do not hate you... forgive however..."  
  
".. Then how long until you forgive me?" She shrugged," ... maybe soon... maybe never... " He nodded... sighing almost sadly. "If it's any concelation little sister... I'm sorry..." For that split second, he dropped all pride for her forgiveness and turned on a heel, making his way to an open field where he could find the dryest, softest spot for them to lay tonight. He didnt expect her voice to call to him," Sesshoumaru!" He stopped and looked over his shoulder to her teary eyes... the eyes that always made his heart soften and his lips smile. "Father doesnt really.... expect us to mate...does he?"  
  
Ah yes... the whole mating ordeal... try as he might, Sesshoumaru looked at Khrazah and found himself unable to lie to her. He nodded, while looking at her figure... so perfect, her hair had grown out beautifully and was well groomed by that human, her eyes were two glistening orbs of green and kimono's well fit... but still as he looked at her... He couldnt see a mate... only his dearest little sister whom he had protected all his life. "...Do you want to, Sesshoumaru?" Her eyes almost hopeful he would say no. He starred into them, still glazed by tears. Then smiled and stepped closer, raising a warm palm to her cheek. Shaking his head no he parted lips for words," ... No I see you as my smiling little sister... almost my pup... I would never do such a thing to you unless it made you happy."  
  
She shook her head," .. No.. for I only see you as my older brother, my mentor... How are we going to explain this to father?"   
  
He looked down... as if in deep thought. Then lifted his head and grabbed her han in his," We dont." Then he turned and started to run, tugging her behind him," WAI! Sesshoumaru, where are we going!?" They ran throug the brush and the trees swiftly. He didnt answer back, just kept pulling her behind him as fast as he could away from this place... away from their fathers land. He grunted a bit, getting tired of how slow she was compared to him. Suddenly, he stopped and grabbed her hind legs once she ran into him. He pulled her up on his back, then took off again at a speed ten fold their previous one. "Brother, where are we going?" She asked again, and not even phased by the amount of oxygen it was taking for him to keep up this run he said back," The high Miko Midoriko in the eastern lands... She may be a worthless human but I hear she can open portals of time and space... I will hide you there."   
  
"Nani!? Sesshoumaru, isnt that dangerous?!"  
  
"Would you rather suffer father's wrath?" She blinked at those words... then nodded and wrapped her arms closer around his neck, holding tightly as he bounded through the trees and over rocks in the direction of the eastern lands... to Midoriko's temple in the villiage of the Taijiya. "Arigatou... Ani-san..."   
  
The morning arose and a sudden clatter fell from where she lay. Khrazah sat up to gather her surroundings and wits. ".... where... am I?" From the perch of a tree she noticed as she looked down... the grounds were... hard. There wasnt much grass but it was cut off by a gray strip of rock. A loud sound whizzed by and she jumped higher into the tree, starled. "What the!?" The youkai poked her head out from the branches and her eyes widened. Where was she? Where were all the trees!? What the hell was going on!?  
  
She leapt from the tree and looked around. Then gulped, looked around again in a confused sort of state and wandered the streets. With the animal-like ears, tail and strange clothes from a feudal era, she indeed was a strange creature to look at. Khrazah turned to the sound of human voices, whispering among themselves.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"It's cute!"  
  
"Is it a Poke'mon?"  
  
"Looks sorta like a brown cross between a human and a pika-chu.." Khrazah's back hairs stood on end. What the hell were they talking about? The alarmed and in a sense freaked out youkai suddenly looked up towards a tall building with strange creatures dancing around inside as humans washed their backs and tickled their ears. They seemed to be enjoying themselves... Bathing, thats what it looked like the humans were doing to the creatures.   
  
"Cute arent they?" Her ears twiched and her nose scrunched up at the smell that... was strangely human. Her eyes narrowed some as his lips parted for a smile... but his eyes remained closed, skin dark and hair to match.   
  
"What's your name?" He asked. But Khrazah twiched her ears some and turned back to the window ignoring the human.   
  
"Ah, I see, your new around here... my name is Brock, I'd love to show you around." His tone was a little to cheery for her liking... and she snarled a bit," Buzz off before I get angry." The youkai turned and walked away, swishing her tail slightly. Then felt as a slight tug came to her tail and she growled turning around," OW! Let go!"  
  
"What you mean this is real?"  
  
"No shit its real, leggo!" His grasp losened. "C'mon, I just want to talk." That annoying smile again. "Not interested..." She responded and knocked his hand away from her, with a slight slash, making yellow beam like winds cut his flesh. He withdrew his hand and held it to his chest, looking at her with a confused stare... or what she thought was a stare. Mind you, his eyes were always squinted. "... What are you?"  
  
"... A youkai... What does it look like?"   
  
He tilted his head a bit... with some time and charm (And lack of Misty dragging him off by the ear) The young human boy had convinced Khrazah to shelter... by bribbing of food of course.   
  
Time passed... Khrazah began to lose herself in this world of poke'mon, facinated by the fire creatures specifically. And Brock, the kind man who took her into his home full of wonderful children for her to play with. Taught her to dress and eat proporly to conceal her ears and tail and seem average to the human eye. Sadly, the man with the pink apron had been very kind to her and tugged her heart with a strange emotion. What was that emotion? She was not quite sure... but now was given a new name by who she had chosen as her mate. Brock had named her Stephanie Stone... but all happiness soon comes to danger... They married and Stephanie beared many children for Brock, he was pleased, she even made some new friends by the names of Tracey and Lauren.   
  
This night, they were over for dinner, and all 10 children sat with their rice and noodles eating happilly as Stephanie looked across the table to a golden haired man... his face matched that of Traceys and she blinked when he kept giving her this... strange stare. Tracey let out a laugh and scratched his head a bit nervously," Oh my! Im sorry, Steph I forgot to introduce you, this is my brother Sasha. He has been looking forward to meeting the two of you."   
  
She blinked and nodded extending her hand across the table," Please to meet you."  
  
"No, the pleasures mine..." His long hair pooled over his shoulders when his hand reached at met hers. And his eyes seem to bore to her very soul... She gulped, feeling uncomfortable and her throat trembling slightly as she sat back down and munched her rice politely. Brock glanced over at Sasha and raised an eyebrow at the stare, then looked at his beloved wife. He gave a comforting smile to her and she returned it, brown hair whipping to the side as a small girl tugged her sleeve. "Momma... "  
  
"hmn?" Stephanie asked her and the girl whinned about being tired. As a mother, she smiled and excused herself as well as the small girl, gathering her up into warm arms and leading her to bed.   
  
The other three watched as Stephanie left the room with her child and Lauren looked to Brock with a beaming grin," Well, she's quite happy today hmn?"  
  
"Yes indeed..."  
  
Sasha let out a rather grumpy 'hmph..' towards the black haired spike head and ate his rice silently. Tracey looked to his brother with some confusion. "Is something wrong Sasha?"  
  
"No..." He responded," ... I just cant stand the masks of guilty souls-"  
  
"Sasha! Thats enough!" Lauren interrupted him.   
  
He glared back to his sister-in-law and went back to eating silently... tension set in the room and remained until the three of them left.   
  
"I'm Very sorry Brock, Sasha tends to judge people emmediatly-"  
  
"No need for appologies.." He held up his hand his lips parting for a smile. "I dont mind at all."  
  
Tracey nodded and took his wife's arm, Sasha walking ahead of them," I'll see you later."   
  
Brock nodded with a wave and shut the door as they left... The gentle look of indiference to Sasha's behavior left his face and he furrowed his eyebrows as he walked up the stairs to his room. Stephanie stepped from behind the railing as he came to meet her at the top of the stairs," Is something wrong Brock?"  
  
He shook his head, returning the gentle smile. "No, everythings fine... lets go to bed."   
  
Little had they known that the marriage and blissful ignorance was to soon be interupted. Sasha turned off from his brother, and headed down another street. "Where are you off to?" Sasha looked over his shoulder to his brother. Then smirked and shrugged his shoulders, wandering away down the darkened alley streets. He moved to the wall and stopped before a figure cloaked in black.   
  
"I know you dont like this... but unfortunatly, you cannot interfeare..."   
  
The cloaked figure sighed a bit, arms crossed and no words came.  
  
"Its difficult I know... but you have to be patient..."  
  
A deep voice responded to Sasha's words," Dont worry... I'll go with your damn plan..."  
  
****  
  
Er... so... good? bad? I know I speeded it up and its going to be a little like that because I want to get to the good parts sooner. Anyways, Toodles! Review please-- I admit, Brock is a little OOC in this fiction... then again, alot of the characters will be so dont be surprised. 


	5. Khrazah: The Crossing

Title: The Shakings of Reality  
  
Author: Neko-Yasha formally Hikarichan  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: er.. Really testing the limitations of fanfiction.net. Disturbing, twisted, and probably a peice of crap you really wouldnt read normally.  
  
Pairings: Very off the wall, So many friggen love triangles and OC pairings it aint even funny pal.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own two things, Jack and shit, and Jack left town.  
  
Inspiration: ... dude you dont even wanna know...   
  
Category: Science Fiction, Fantasy, Romance, Angst, Action, Comedy-- In one word, deffinatly Jerry Springer Material.  
  
Cross-over of: Oh God where do I start? Yu Yu Hakusho, Gundam Wing, Digimon, Ranma 1/2, Poke'mon, Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon, Fushigi Yuugi, and many more   
  
Ch4. Khrazah: The Crossing  
  
"Come with me, This is a place you'll be free-"  
  
"I'm scared..."  
  
"Don't be..." The voice that was so calm and gentle fadded away and she opened her eyes brushing back brown hair. "Stephanie Brown? Stephanie Brown are you here?" Her eyes widened and she jerked her hand up," Y-Yes! I'm here!" She called to the Teacher before the class, other children smirking and giggling at the idleness that lingered in her aura. Another girl to the side of her, glasses thick and hair auburn colored and as thick as her lenses jabbed her side," Oy, She's going to get angry with you again..."  
  
Stephanie sighed and looked at this pale faced girl with high-cheek-bones, those of a Native American descent," Since when do I give a crap?" The other girl nodded sighing sullenly," True true...." And the day went on, doing free time activities, for today was the start of Summer vacation.  
  
The bell rang out and hustle and bustle erupted through the classroom, the teacher smiling and chiming out cheerfully," You all have a wonderful summer! I expect you'll all do well at Sylvan Middle School next year, so dont be afraid! Come and visit again sometime!" And she waved off her sixth grade class, Stephanie and her friend Melissa standing and running outside to race across the cross walk and home for fun. They giggled and laughed, But a shot in her lungs and she begged of her friend to slow down and allow her to breath. Melissa complied with little persuading as Stephanie caught her breath and cursed the athesma that infected her lungs. Slowly she had calmed herself and they were able to go again, although a bit steadyer in pace and with more caution to speeds and air.   
  
"Heh, Summer vacation is finally here, and We're going to Middle School Next year, sounds great ne?" She heaved out from her tired lungs as they came to the door of Steph's house, she pushed it open and there was Lucky the black lab/wolf that barked and greeted them with licks.   
  
"Joyous," Replied Melissa sarcastically and almost bitterly... wonderful... on to the next hall of torture that politicians euphamized as school.  
  
It wasnt long before bells were ringing again, and a new school welcomed them back to endless days of stressful books and learning... Other kids were excited to see their friends again, as if middle school was the highest rank one could recieve. Feh... 4th period had began and the science teacher, Ms. Baker, called to her students for order. She was plump and around her late 20's, a reletively young teacher with a bright, kind face, and magnificent blue eyes that reflected good nature. Her hair was a bit course from hair spray, but short and bounced slightly by a step, her clothes were usually light colored, yellow specifically. "I will call each of you, please raise your hand if I dont call your name so we can get the roll sheets straigtened out and get you to the right place. Lord knows how many of you kids end up in the wrong spot on the first day... now lesse... um..." The teacher paused to pick up her clipboard.   
  
"Danielle Bateman?"  
  
"Here" replied the first kid.  
  
"Anthony Beckers?"  
  
"Here" replied the second.   
  
In the back corner, one girl with long brown hair and brown eyes was grinning with joy and glancing to the new girl next to her. She elbowed her, and she responded with an unpleasant grunt. "Hey," She said.  
  
The other girl replied a groan in her voice," ... hello..." She seemed shy the way she was glancing around the room and wore her blonde hair to shadow over her face. Both were medium sized, not nearly skinny but not entirely obese either. Her blue eyes narrowed and sort of glared to the girl who was jabbering annoyingly. "My name is Kelly Kilmurray, whats your name?"  
  
"... Lyndsay-"  
  
"Hey will you girls quiet back there?" Lyndsay flushed at the teacher and sunk in her seat, while Kelly waved with a nervous grin," Sorry teacher, we're just getting to know each other, we didnt mean anything by that."  
  
"I'm aware of that, but please be quiet for now."   
  
"Sure thing-" Kelly seemed to roll off her tongue sarcastically... Lyndsay glared at her a bit... wonderful... first day and she already made a bad impression with the science teacher, wasnt that just peachy?  
  
Kelly lowered her voice and spoke with a cupped hand," Hey, what class do you have next?"  
  
"...P.E..." The blonde responded melancholilly.  
  
"Really? ME TOO!"  
  
"Ladies!"  
  
"Sorry!" Both chimed back, Lyndsay with a horrified sort of look on her face and Kelly grinning still.  
  
"Man, I hate P.E, it sucks how their going to make us dress in uniforms... have you ever done that before?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Well, dont worry to much about it, I'll kick whoever makes fun of you... sorry for getting you in trouble earlyer, I just wanted to introduce myself and make some friends, and you looked intresting enough..."  
  
Finally, the ice seemed to melt a little and for some odd reason... Lyndsay smiled and laughed a little under her breath. "... It's alright."   
  
The bells cried out for lunch, and confused 7th graders lined up outside for food. Lyndsay wandered aimlessly and looked at the chaos before her... then sighed and decided she could go without food for the day... pocketing the five in her hand, she turned and ran into someone, a boy in black clothes with a white collar. She looked up at him, wide eyed and stuttered a bit," E-excuse me, I didnt see you-" His eyes were cold on her. She blinked a few times at how his eyes... were so blue.. and his hair was long, she had never seen a braid so long on a boy...  
  
"It's alright.." He said back to her with a cheerful smile, waving it off and walking past her.  
  
"Umm... I'm really sorry! What's your name?" She thought she'd ask, and then Kelly grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Eh... who are you talking to?"  
  
"Ne? The kid with the braid, don't you see him?" She pointed and Kelly raised an eyebrow looking in the direction. She shook her head. "... uh... no..."  
  
"But... he's right there!" She kept pointing and Kelly looked... there was still no sign of this boy she was describing. "Nope sorry... you feelin' alright pal?"  
  
"Uh..." Placing her hand on the Blonde's head, Kelly sighed," You got a slight fever, your seeing things... Meh, oh well, come on, I got some tacos, lets go eat."  
  
"Sure... ok that sounds good..." Lyndsay followed her friend outside, the thoughts of the braided boy still lingering only a few moments before she relaxed back into her own little world... little did she know how literal it was.  
  
As they walked outside they sat down and (all hyperness concerned) A red head that was rather tall went bounding up to them grinning widely and nearly screaming," I FOUND A GIRL THAT LOOKS LIKE SHALLEY! OH GOD THERES TWO OF THEM!" Lyndsay blinked and twiched a bit.   
  
"I TOLD YOU TO BE NICE TO SHALLEY!" She stood and whacked the boy rather harshly over the head. Stephen Cox, the shameless prankster as some would call him... others would just call him a pervert. "No no Im serious! There's a girl who's got long weird hair like Shalley! Only difference is, she's skinnyer..."  
  
Lyndsay twiched," You talk about Shalley like she's ugly."  
  
"She is ugly."  
  
"That's not the point, and no she's not, now shut up." Stephen was rather frail looking, pale as a white sheet and freckles decorated his cheeks. He looked some on the irish side with the red hair he had and his fingers were strangely slender and feminine, cleaner than most girls. Hence why many aimed their insults towards him. Meanwhile, Kelly was giggling at the bickering two and grinned a little," well, if you are done, why not introduce us to this girl?"  
  
"Nah, she's really shy. I think her names Melissa... she has bottle cap glasses too, a real geek-"  
  
"Oh like you have room to talk carrot top!" Lyndsay grumbled loudly.  
  
"That's not the point-"  
  
"Neither was Shalley's beauty-"  
  
"Hey, you brought that up-"  
  
"Oh bite me!"   
  
Daylight was beginning to dim in the school day of autumn, and P.E class rolled around, the second to final period in the day. "Alright girls, balance beam!" called out the female coach, Mrs. Koller. She blew her whistle harshly and called by name," Monk!" And Lyndsay scrambled from the crowd of girl's, running up, leaping on the beam and twirling across it with ease as they were taught the previous day. The class clapped, and Koller called out again randomly from the list," Kilmurray!" And Kelly came after her, leaping up on the beam and dashing across it in the same fashion that Lyndsay had. They stood together off to the side, arms behind their back as if specifically trained to to so... after all, this teacher was like a drill instructor. Another name was called,"Davis!" Then a rather slim girl stepped to the mat. She was boney, particularly small around her middle, and her flesh was yellowed, somewhat sickly. Her eyes seemed dazed and tired, covered over by doofy bottle cap thick glasses. And just as thick as her glasses was the mass of mop-like auburn hair, that appeared with a sort of red tint in the gym's overhead lights.  
  
She ran to the balance beam, leaped attop it and began to spin. Suddenly, a slip of sweat, she lost her balance and went tumbling to the ground groaning a bit when she landed awkwardly on her leg. "Oh Crap!" Shoute the teacher, the bell rang and rather than stop to help the girl, other students went rushing to the lockers. Mrs. Koller stepped over to her and began to help her up, but she winced and refused to take steps on her own. At that moment, Kelly was tugging Lyndsay's arm towards the doors but the blonde stopped. This was Stephen's friend after all, what kind of ass wouldnt stop and help? She said to the other girl," Hey, tell Mrs. Mowels I'll be late will ya? I'm going to help that Davis kid..." Kelly shrugged and went on," Suit yourself."  
  
Lyndsay pulled the girls arm over her shoulder and wrapped her arm around her waist supporting most her weight. Then began to walk her down the hall from the Gym to the office. She smiled and offered conversation," You're Melissa arent you?" Melissa nodded. Keeping her gaze straight ahead. "I've heard a bit about you from Stephen Cox, do you know him?"  
  
"Stephen... the red head? I think he's in my math class..." She responded and Lyndsay widened her eyes some at how spacy this girls voice sounded, almost as if it were rarely used.  
  
"Yeah, that's him alright... " She smirked and without knowing why laughed slightly... and Melissa kept starring ahead.   
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"... your ankle I mean, its really swollen."  
  
"Oh.. that... " She shook her head and for once looked eye to eye with her," No." Lyndsay's concerned expression melted away and she smiled again," Im glad. You wanna be friends?"  
  
"Friends?" Melissa raised her eyebrow, like she had never heard the word, then blinked like she was registering it. "Oh... yeah... sure." Now she actually smiled, and her temporary crutch of a friend laughed a little at how spacy she was. "Alright... good."   
  
Finally Lyndsay made it back to class, the last class of the day, after meeting up with Kelly and Melissa, she was glad to see it wasnt so hard to make new friends. She stepped into English, her Teacher Mrs. Mowels grinning at the mass of children almost evilly," Alright class... well, I let you sit near your friends long enough!" A groan issued from the lot of them and she laughed a little," Oh stop your complaining. Now I will issue a seating chart, grab your bags and line up in the back of the room." They did as they were told, but not without complaint, yes a little Eminem wannabe named Nick Grhaham started griping loudly in his 'gangsta Coolio Snoop Dog' way and Mrs. Mowels, being elderly yet a tough cookie, told him that if he intended to speak this way in an English class then he was never going to pass Junior High School and probably end up on the street asking for quarters, yet not recieving them because people wouldnt understand what the hell he was babbling. It was then, that Nicholas Grhaham sat down and shut up for the rest of the semester.   
  
Kelly was across the room now and Lyndsay sighed as she ended up sitting next to one of the stranger kids. She was dressed in all dark blue to accomodate the schools stricter than strict dress code, and her hair was dyed wild colors. She breathed heavy with wheezing and Lyndsay decided to stop starring before she got herself in trouble. She looked ahead to the front of the class room, obidiently, then felt a jab from a pencil in her side. "Ow!" She turned to the girl next to her and growled. "Stop that." In a hushed tone.  
  
The girl continued. "Ow! I said stop it!" Her voice was still low. Again, the girl jabbed her with a pencil," Will you quit it!?" This time the tone was a little louder than she intended and other kids turned their heads. Lyndsay flushed... great, she was going to make more bad impressions... fine then... fight fire with fire- she grabbed her pencil and jabbed the girl back. "Ow!" She chimed in response and they engaged in an all out pen stabbing fest of war.   
  
"Ow!  
  
"Ow! To hard!"  
  
"Yeowch! I think you drew blood!"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"No, you stop it!  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Shove it!"  
  
Suddenly an odd sound emited from the both of them, a cross between a ferril growl and a shriek like a bird. Both girls flapped their arms and seemed to puff up at each other like roosters claiming territory, then starred at the strange coincidence. Suddenly, a rolled news paper was slapped down on the table and jolted the two to pay attention," Are you two quite finished?" The teacher mused in a dull and unimpressed voice.   
  
"... No...." The messy brown hair girl replied in a small voice... waited a moment... then stabbed Lyndsay again in the arm. "Ow!"  
  
"Stop acting like animals and pay attention! You're seventh graders now, this is where we weed out the children from the teenagers." And Mrs. Mowels turned back to the boards, Kelly snickering on the other side of the room. It seemed that in their little spat they had accumulated quite an audience. Once the attention died down, there was a whisper from the girl who started it.  
  
"So... whats your name?"  
  
"Lyndsay..."  
  
"I'm Stephanie... Wanna be friends?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Ok, so Steph, Lyndsay, Kelly, and Melissa are now all friends. What lies ahead for these girls? Alotta weird.   
  
R and R if you dont mind . More eciting chapters to come, it all comes together eventually so if your confused, well.. dont worry about it. 


	6. ACK!

And now, its time for the fill in chapter because I can't find that f'n disk with my updates on them n.n;;;

Yeah sorry, Ive searched everywhere but I can't find the damn thing, I had three updates for different fanfics on it but, since I can't find it I have to re-write them.

The updates are for:

1. Blood Lust Two: Leisasha's Curse, Chapter 4: A Phone Call From New York.

2. The Shakings Of Reality, Chapter 6: Kazemaru: Wind of the Death God.

3. Wind of the Death God, Chapter 2: Story Telling

I'll let you all guess what these chapters may be about n.n

Now a little fill in Preview to my Ranma ½ fic that will be coming out as soon as I finish the three above, in joint there will be a InuYasha-Sailor Moon Crossover that will be out as well and hopefully a InuYasha fanfic based around Sesshoumaru.

On to the Commercials! n.n;

Once upon a time there was a boy who could change to a girl by just a splash of cold water, warm water was the antidote in changing him back to a man. Oh and what a life this boy had! Not only had he to deal with this wretched curse but, three fiancé's, two psycho paths, two old farts, a panda for a father, a conniving black mailer, a pig, a duck, a bull/snake/whatever, other curses, coveting his feelings towards a certain uncute and violent tomboy, and last and most difficult, keeping it all a secret from his lovely mother.

Joyous…

But little did the young and misunderstood Ranma Saotome know… Something else was coming to Narima that year, something that was a blast from the past… infact, quite a few somethings… and He wasn't going to like it one bit.

--Neko-Yasha Formally Hikari-Chan presents!

The Terror of hot Springs: A Ranma ½ Story 

Probably coming to sometimes in 2005 O.o;

****

In Modern Tokyo and the district of Crossroads, Ms. Hino Rei is the beautiful priestess and caretaker of a temple. By day time, she reads fire and scrolls, tends to the trees and crows, some would call her creepy but her comrades call her Sailor Mars! One morning a visit must be made to the Higurashi Shrine, a request from the old priest there that she offer some expertise to the Shikon no Tama… but young Rei is distracted by a strong evil force emitting from a strange well… It was then that something pushed her in!

Am I seeing Triple?! _The Travels of Ms. Hino Rei_ Also coming to sometime in 2005 -.-;; Sesshoumaru was not always the cold-hearted bastard appeared to be. Infact, the Inu Youkai even at one time fell in love. It was this foolishness that turned his passionate feelings to ice in a twist of betrayal, confusion, and death. Who is this Saiya that bewitches his heart? And this Seimaru that haunts his past… 

**Path of Sorrow: The Tale of Sesshoumaru's Heart.**

Because I actually Dislike Sesshoumaru, this comes out last. -.- Hmph.

Welp that's it for now, sorry about seeming dead for so long n.n; I will try as soon as possible to either get everything out or find my damn disk -.-

Toodles, this is Neko-yasha Formally Hikari-chan Signing off!

-beep-


End file.
